


Enemies

by Threefoldgugu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threefoldgugu/pseuds/Threefoldgugu
Summary: 亚梅Merthur，现代军校AU，有梅林女装情节，有莫德雷德梅林暗线。雷勿入，谢谢配合啦！





	Enemies

Enemies

当你发现一件事不顺你心时，你会发现事事都不顺你心。

要说梅林这辈子最不幸的事是什么，那一定是遇见亚瑟潘德拉贡。  
如果没有那个午后，如果没有那颗篮球，或许他的人生就不会被改变。

而这一改变就改变了梅林的所有方向，直到现在。

谁能想到还能在这里，在某人去年毕业的学校再次见到他。反正梅林是想不到的。亚瑟，军校榜上永远的荣耀，完全没有可以挑剔的地方。从战术到实战，各方面都是完美的优等生，典型的指哪哪全能的万能天才。  
梅林的死对头，梅林的竹马，梅林的…失恋对象。

说真的要不是因为一年前的那个午后，梅林也不至于躲了亚瑟一年，只可惜没能完全躲过。

他只知道兰斯洛特的女友桂妮薇儿临时有事，所以高汶找了外援。本来完全没放在心上的梅林还和莫德雷德悠哉悠哉在靶场练习了一会。直到他到了训练场外边，看到了正在和高汶“嬉闹”的那抹金发。他在看到的下一秒就有了离开的欲望。  
亚瑟，那是亚瑟。

梅林在看到那头金发时就有些恍惚了，明明隔着百米，梅林却仿佛能看到亚瑟那漂亮的眼睛，那里面藏着对他的厌恶。  
如果不是莫德雷德拉住了他，或许梅林就转身走人了。

四目相对，梅林下意识错开了目光。他转身就将砰砰跳的心脏藏住不让对方知道，仿佛多注视一秒就会泄漏出自己还喜欢他的秘密。

但是梅林知道。  
他们之间是没有可能的，永远都没有。

和高汶组的对战很有趣，完全是实力相当的对手。亚瑟还是那个亚瑟，各方面完全无懈可击，简直就是毫无破绽的作战计划。在梅林狙掉莱昂的时候险些被亚瑟打死，但是那一枪却准确无误打在了莫德雷德的脑袋上。

莫德雷德是梅林组第一个被狙掉的队员。  
本来应该是梅林。

梅林根本无心想这些有的没的，他和亚瑟对抗完全只有不断变换战术，从撤退到包围，双方都损失惨重，最终留下来的就是意料之中的结局。  
只有他和亚瑟了。

但是毫无疑问，在梅林和亚瑟的猫鼠游戏之后，是亚瑟取得了胜利。

赛场上的口哨声格外刺耳，他在军校这几年的努力所有人都能看见，如果没有亚瑟，他会是最优秀的。但是偏偏有亚瑟，并且没有亚瑟不行。  
要是没有亚瑟，就没有现在的，站在训练场上的梅林。

无论是高汶的口哨声，还是莫德雷德的安慰声，其实对梅林来说都不重要。他只是缓缓握紧拳头，他清楚他和亚瑟之间的差距，真的很大。  
如果不是亚瑟不那么刻意的放水，他真的是第一个就被狙掉的角色，从莫德雷德被狙掉时他就知道了。

毫无悬念。

梅林抬头对着莫德雷德一个微笑，他走向前，面对着这张熟悉过头却又陌生的脸坦然笑了笑。

“我愿赌服输。”

这张脸，他躲了一年，又同时想了一年。很明显，他还是没办法做到完全不爱亚瑟。  
他自己活该。

“来来来！梅林！梅林！穿裙子！穿裙子！”

还是嫌事不够大的高汶。  
不就是条裙子，穿就穿。反正被亚瑟欺负这档子事梅林也不是第一次遇到了。

梅林从高汶手上拿过了袋子，从里边捞出的东西简直不要太齐全，甚至连贴心垫胸都有。  
梅林捏着那蕾丝花边的裙子内心吐槽了一句高汶这男人真的好笑，当众就掀起了下衣摆把被汗浸涨的衣服丢在了一旁换上了蕾丝裙，穿到身上梅林才发现，这特么还是蕾丝短裙。

不得不说梅林这一身真的好看，黑色的蕾丝花边和他笔挺的双腿，梅林的皮肤还是神奇的晒不黑，那腿真的腿玩年。训练场上有不少人开始吹着口哨了，只有亚瑟，在距离梅林不到五米的地方死死盯着他，然后转了身离开了训练场。

这倒是很稀奇的事。  
梅林心想，捞起了一旁的衣服就着跑道开始跑步。

梅林抹了把脸上的汗，三步作两步跑到了二楼，结果入眼帘的就是那张该死的脸。  
他沉默了一会，他以为亚瑟已经回去了。

亚瑟就站在他的房门口，用眼神示意他开了门。摆着一张脸也不知道在想些什么。梅林心想，我都没还没生气，你生气什么。

他就像平常那样开了门，亚瑟像条尾巴一样跟在他的身后———就和他以前一样。也没搭理亚瑟，抓了一旁的毛巾就进了浴室，这一身蕾丝裙真的不适合他，这大腿露太多了。

洗了澡出来，一头黑毛被水打湿，他用毛巾草草擦了两下，目光落到了站在一旁的亚瑟，还是他洗澡之前的姿势。  
梅林实在觉得有些碍眼，更何况他以为亚瑟该走了只围了一条浴巾，现在上身光溜溜的亚瑟那眼神又仿佛要吃人那样。

“干什么？”

亚瑟什么也没说，只是一步步靠近梅林。梅林咽了口口水，他不知道亚瑟在气些什么，这简直莫名其妙。于是梅林刚想说话，就被亚瑟用嘴唇堵住了嘴巴。  
带着浓烈的感情和冰凉的薄荷味。

亚瑟疯了吧。  
梅林觉得亚瑟一定是疯了，亚瑟怎么会亲他呢。他猛地推开了亚瑟，用手背大力磨蹭了自己的嘴唇。

“你在抽什么风！”  
“刚刚为什么在场上脱衣服？为什么要答应他们穿这身衣服？”

被摁在墙壁上的力度让梅林感觉后背都疼痛了起来，亚瑟也太搞笑了点，明明是他提议了惩罚，怎么现在还问起了自己。

“你们基佬是不是都这样？”

基佬？什么基佬？他在说什么玩意。

梅林茫然的眼神让亚瑟又燃起了无名之火，他是根本不知道自己刚刚做了什么是吗？还是像以前那样愚蠢的梅林。

“你说你喜欢我。”  
“我不喜欢你。”

梅林几乎是下意识的反驳。

我不喜欢你，那从一年前就开始了。

“你喜欢我。”

亚瑟带着百分之两百的肯定语气捏着梅林的肩膀说。他的双手捏着梅林光滑没穿衣服的肩膀，那力度像是在逼迫一般。但是同时亚瑟的大拇指又在色情摩挲着梅林的肌肤，那带着热度的肌肤相互碰撞让梅林感觉到他的下半身好像隐隐约约有了感觉。他深深吸了口气，对上亚瑟的眸子。用着非常严肃的语气开口。

"如果你是要拿之前的事来兴师问罪的话，那我可以和你明说，那只是个愚蠢到不行的玩笑。而对于你所说的基佬这个词我无话可说，毕竟我也没想到能让你误解了这么久。我可不是什么同性恋。”

我不是同性恋，我只是恰好喜欢上你。

但是这句话很明显他不会说出口，他只是用手把亚瑟的手掰开，他的肩上是被抓出的红痕，然后是亚瑟反握住他的手，在梅林还没有反应过来之时凑到了他的嘴边再度吻了上去，梅林不甘示弱的张嘴咬了口亚瑟的嘴唇。

我的感情不是你拿来侮辱我的武器。

“但是我是。”

亚瑟这突如其来的一句让梅林感到没头没脑。

什么？

“我是同性恋。”

亚瑟看着梅林笑吟吟，他的嘴角虽然因为被咬而磨损了皮，鲜血从被磨损的肌肤溢出来。他丝毫不在意的用手指擦了擦唇角。梅林此刻的表情是呆滞的，他完全没有想到亚瑟居然会说出这句话。

但是这有什么意义呢。

梅林的脸上似乎有着冷笑，似乎有着无奈。他摇了摇头推了把亚瑟，走到一旁的衣柜拿出了干净的贴身衣服。当白色的衬衫套在脑袋上，梅林想要往下拉时，亚瑟从他的背后靠近了一步，是温暖的手抚摸上了梅林腰身的肌肤，这次是特别剧烈的颤抖。亚瑟只是抱着他，将脑袋埋在了他的肩窝处，梅林一时就这么愣在了那里。鼻尖磨蹭着肌肤，双手的不断抚摸，亚瑟的手顺着腰往下滑，到了被绑着的浴巾处，他的手指就要顺着那一道缝进去。梅林像是意识到了什么也不管穿不穿，他将衣服甩在了一旁就要远离亚瑟的位置。

但是好巧不巧，那浴巾就这么掉了下来。

全身上下没有任何遮蔽物的梅林就这么站在亚瑟的面前，亚瑟对目光就这么直直盯着他的下半身，丝毫不带遮掩的那句“你硬了。”让梅林恨不得立刻钻进地里。

梅林的双手抓着浴巾遮在自己的身前，那指节泛白，指着门口让亚瑟出去。

“你知道我从来都不听你的，梅林。”

他像是把单词听错那样，再次凑近梅林将他抱在怀里。也不管梅林挣扎与否。说实在的，梅林这样瘦弱的人到警校亚瑟一直都不相信，他这么小一只就怕被人抱坏了，他还想过梅林为什么会来这里，所以他对梅林冷嘲热讽的希望他能回去别来这个地方，梅林也不能算是什么愚笨之人。  
但是梅林完全超出了他的想象，各方面的优秀让亚瑟觉得这么多年的认识都是假的。这才是真的梅林。

他还在想，为什么梅林会变成这样。  
直到他接到告白的那天。

他曾经酸过，因为梅林经常和他保持距离，但是他又无时无刻都在讽刺梅林，他不会夸赞梅林，他只会嫌弃梅林，偶尔的傲娇后的夸赞，他这才想起被夸时的梅林有多自豪。

梅林果然是个秘密。

然后他决定了解梅林，从梅林的点点滴滴开始，他离校的这一年依旧是让其他人给他通风报信，高汶他们都知道了亚瑟喜欢梅林，但是亚瑟还不知道。直到前几天知道外援，和高汶他们在酒馆喝酒时高汶问他的那句，你后悔吗。

亚瑟这一年谈过不少女友，但是他总是没法收心，他在这一年拼命工作，他试图忘掉这些，但是他越来越需要梅林的情报。他每天盯着手机看着设置成壁纸的那张梅林的笑。

“后悔什么？”  
“后悔你那会儿没珍惜。”

高汶的一语惊醒梦中人，亚瑟颤抖了一下对着高汶说了一句谢谢。

他后悔了吗。  
答案在见到梅林之后，是肯定的。

天知道他为什么会答应高汶说梅林输了穿裙子，虽然他确实很想看来着，但是看着其他人都盯着梅林内心是满满的不爽。  
再比如....

那个该死的莫德雷德。

所以他一开始就狙掉了莫德雷德，这是他的私心和野心。

“我只说一次，你听好了。”  
“我喜欢你，梅林。”

告白像是击入湖面的那枚石子，激起的浪花不大却泛起了层层涟漪，这一下就让平静的湖面瞬间破功，就像梅林那样。梅林的眼泪顺着眼角滑落，滴落在了亚瑟的手上。他不知道自己为什么要哭，这明明是他告诉自己的第三百六十五次，不要再想亚瑟了，什么样的都不要。

但是他做不到。

就像是命运羁绊一样，梅林总是会因为一些事情而和亚瑟在一起。这从很久以前就开始了。

“你也喜欢我。”

绝对的肯定句带着亚瑟一如既往的态度，梅林选择了转过身，凑到他的嘴边轻轻落下一个吻。

“是的。”

这次是带着温柔的拥抱，心意相通后的缠绵让人感到太过放心，亚瑟搂着梅林的腰身让身体和心灵互相贴近，他亲吻上梅林刚才的泪痕，轻柔的仿佛要将曾经的伤害都一并吻去。梅林的双手主动环住了亚瑟的腰身，亚瑟的双手也是托上了梅林的臀部，他们往床边走去，宿舍的床小到最多容纳一个人，当亚瑟将梅林压上去时能感受到床的突然震动，亚瑟的双腿插入了梅林的腿间，刚刚那遮羞布早已被亚瑟丢到不知道什么地方，此刻他的腿就磨蹭着梅林的突起。缓缓磨蹭带足了色情感，亚瑟低头亲吻着梅林的嘴唇。

亚瑟的裤子剥落，裤腰带在地上发出的清脆声音是他们两个开始的那一声提醒。他们缠绵着，接吻，身体的触碰，在这狭窄的床上互通心意互相抚摸。梅林从来都没和别人做过，当亚瑟的双手抚摸着他的肌肤时，他感到了一阵战栗，甜腻的呻吟声让亚瑟感觉自己的下体更有感觉。他的嘴唇亲吻上梅林白皙的肌肤，这平常冷嘲热讽的嘴唇在此刻亲吻着梅林的身体，这是梅林想都不敢想的。梅林的胸前肌肤有了亚瑟给予的徽章，他的双手插入亚瑟的发间，柔软的金发里边藏了黑色的碎发，微微痒的感觉让梅林感到了分外的满足。他低头亲吻上亚瑟的金发，身体有些颤抖。

“进.....进来。”

手指没有扩张就进入会让梅林感到疼痛，亚瑟安抚亲吻着他命中的爱人，他的手指进入了梅林的后穴，这带着几丝疼痛让梅林身体有些蜷缩，他皱了皱眉呻吟却是好听到不行。他抬高双腿用脚后跟磨蹭着亚瑟的腰侧，缓慢而色情。

“别急，别急，就快了。”

亚瑟尽快扩张着梅林的后穴，他隐忍的汗水顺着脸颊往下滑，滴落在梅林的腹部，在梅林再一次的请求之后他扶着自己的性器进入了梅林的后穴。被包裹着被夹紧的感受让亚瑟发出满足的呻吟，梅林更是搂紧了亚瑟，他亲吻上亚瑟耳廓，一个又一个的吻让亚瑟满足。他挪动着自己的臀部让亚瑟的性器往更深的地方进入。

谁能想到两个曾经的死对头会在一张狭窄的小床上做爱？  
谁都想不到。

亚瑟就着这个姿势让梅林翻了个身背对着他，他让亲吻落在了梅林的背上，他的双手和梅林的十指相扣，梅林凑过去亲吻亚瑟漂亮的指节，他扭动着腰身以及让性器摩擦着床单。他们两个交融，相贴。

“为什么...为什么当初拒绝了我？”

梅林破碎的声音从亚瑟身下传来，梅林还惩罚似的咬了咬亚瑟的手指。亚瑟有些反应不过来，但是后来他想到了梅林在说什么。他笑出了声，小迷糊已经不记得当初的事了。

他让梅林的脑袋侧着，亲吻上梅林的嘴角。

“笨蛋。那时候你哪有给我说话的机会。”

那时的亚瑟因为得到梅林的告白愣了不少时间，等他反应过来梅林早就跑远了，所以有了这一年的误会。  
何况.....

何况他那会还没意识到自己喜欢梅林。

误解终于解开，火热的身体相贴，相扣的手指更加紧，相贴的身体更加近。

“我爱你。梅林。”

亚瑟的告白简单到不行，却让梅林的眼角湿润。

亚瑟于梅林而言，是他的希望，他所追逐的向往，他生命里的那团永不可能熄灭的永恒之火，没有任何人可以代替他的光明。亚瑟离梅林太遥远了，遥远到只要梅林一松懈，亚瑟就会远离他，他就再也没办法追上他，所以他努力，从准备开始追亚瑟时就不顾一切，他的疯狂，他的一举一动都是因为亚瑟，他开始变得耀眼好站在亚瑟的身边。

“我知道。”

我努力朝你前进，亚瑟，你是我不可替代的光明。而我觉得只有我配得上你。所以我才要努力，朝你前进。

“我会追上你，然后向你证明，只有我才配得上你。”

他们两个有过争吵，有过太多的过去，但是两个人都希望能因为对方变成更好的自己。亚瑟的眼角有些湿润。他亲了亲梅林的发。

“也只有我能配得上你。”

他们对于对方来说都是不可或缺的。  
这就是他们的命运。

—Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你们看到这里！


End file.
